


Stage

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [24]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Teencast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

“Hannah, you’re on.”

With a brief squeeze of the hand for good luck, the blonde flipped her mic on, picked her skirts up and ran onto the stage, just as Smith and Kim (who was still pulling her clothes on from the fast change she’d had approximately five seconds to change into) walked in, standing silently in the stage wings as they watched Hannah perform.

As she broke into the first few bars of song, Lewis threw various props to the two of them, tossing Smith’s forgotten hat after him, grinning when the ginger successfully caught it.

Hannah’s last notes rang out and Kim and Smith jumped out of the way so Simon could charge through, setting up the pub scene and then starting to sing ‘Master of the House’.

The stage slowly filled up, Duncan was a drunk lying on the floor, Sjin and Sips were dressed as prostitutes, Mark was handing out drinks to others. The stage was full, with something happening in each part of the scene and the audience was laughing heartily with each pun and joke he sang.

At her cue, Kim strode in, dressed in almost as low plunging a dress as the two hookers, skirt riled up around her hips, playing the role of Simon’s mistress.

Smith walked in as the song went on, taking a seat and rejecting any drink he was offered, and leaping u onto a very rickety table to deliver the few lines of his song, proclaiming his name as Jean Val Jean and asking to take the small blonde child (played by Hannah’s niece) home with him, begging to take her to her dying mother.

The scene dyed down with the bartering to the rights to Cosette, to thunderous applause.

The rest of the night ran smoothly, with Kim’s transition from mistress to Eponine, and Hannah’s Fantine to Cossette meeting an incredible response. Lewis had to keep the curtain going for quite some time as the audience cheered them on.


End file.
